The application relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to cases for storing tool bits.
Containers for storing tool bits such as drill bits, impact screwdriver bits, torque bits, and the like are known. Such containers typically include retaining means for holding the tool bits in an organized manner. Conventionally, the retaining means are not adaptive to various different types of tool bits. In addition, conventional retaining means do not provide interchangeability for various different types of retaining means.